


Building

by Ralstonia



Series: Untold Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a few cracks in Sam and Gabriel’s relationship but they are trying to repair them and continue building on their relationship and maybe they aren’t the only ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since their failed attempt to kill the devil and things were slowly turning back to normal. Ellen and Jo had left to investigate a series of suspicious deaths where all the victims had been missing their left arm and Castiel had resumed his search for God thus leaving Sam and Dean to be the only guest remaining at Bobby’s place. 

The three of them had been looking through old books for some sort of hint to what to do now that their plan had been ruined though they had more or less given up by now and was starting to pay attention to different newspapers to find a new case instead. 

The prospect of a new case that didn’t involve the Apocalypse had improved Dean’s mood greatly seeing forward to focusing on something a lot simpler than angels, demons and Armageddon and he had been busy with going through articles that could lead to potential cases. 

Sam on the other hand wasn’t too happy and this had nothing to do with finding something else to focus on than the Apocalypse. 

It had been three days since Sam had heard from Gabriel and since Dean was unusually industrious Sam had taken to hanging on the couch going over the details of his and Gabriel’s fight.

“Are you still moping about your boyfriend?” Dean asked poking his head inside the study looking at his brother. 

“I miss him Dean,” Sam gave his brother a sad look. 

“Then call him and tell him that you’re sorry,” Dean suggested. 

“Why do I have to apologize? It’s his fault.” 

“Well he did try to make up for it so…”

“Are you actually defending him?” Sam looked genuinely surprised. 

“A bit maybe,” Dean’s words were followed by a few awkward seconds of silence. 

“Where is Bobby?” Sam asked. 

“Still tinkering with something in the workshop. Think he’s just happy to be outside for a change,” Dean said. “Maybe you should go outside too, get some fresh air.” 

“No thanks,” Sam muttered. 

“Suit yourself,” Dean said before leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. 

*

It had been five days since Sam had heard from Gabriel and it was pretty much the only thing Sam could think about making his half-hearted attempts to find a new case even more difficult. 

Ellen and Jo had returned from their investigation. It had turned out that the culprit behind the armless victims was a pagan idol who ate the left arms of its followers and didn’t care about whether people had consented to be its followers or not. Nothing a stake soaked in blood from a lamb couldn’t handle. 

After having been back for about half a day Jo was the one to disturb Sam in his solitude. 

“Is there room for one more?” she asked looking at the end of the couch where Sam’s feet where occupying the space. 

“Did Dean send you?” Sam said moving to make room for Jo. 

“He might have mentioned that you were upset and could need someone to talk with,” Jo placed herself on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

“So do you want talk about it?” Jo asked. 

“I don’t know what I should say,” Sam said looking at his feet before taking a deep breath and explained everything to Jo.

“So let me get this straight,” Jo said. “You’re mad at him for not being completely honest with you right?” 

Sam gave a small affirmative nod.

“And,” Jo continued. “He’s mad at you for not understanding how hard he struggles with being a part of your life without getting in trouble with his brothers?”

“That’s about it,” Sam said. 

“So you’re both stubborn assholes who won’t admit that the other one has a point,” Jo concluded. 

“What?!” Sam looked surprised at Jo. He hadn’t expected her to say something like that. 

“So you do understand how he is feeling?” Jo gave Sam an earnest look. 

“It’s not that I don’t understand him,” Sam said. “But I need to be able to trust him and then he kept something important from me, something that got you killed by the way, do you want me to forget about that? 

“Not forget but just try to work around it and move on from there,” Jo said. “And as you said I have just been dead and that kind of made me realize that life is really really short, especially in our line of work, so maybe we should give people an extra chance a bit easier.”

“Maybe…” Sam said thoughtfully.

“And you know he feels bad about not being honest with you but have you told him that you understand how he’s feeling?” Jo asked. 

“Well…” 

“I thought so,” Jo said. “Maybe you should try starting there cause I get the feeling that you aren’t the only who feels let down.” 

With those words Jo left Sam alone with his thoughts. 

Jo might have a point after all. Gabriel had screwed up but he had seemed to be genuinely sorry about it and maybe it wasn’t always easy to be Gabriel. Still Sam was angry at Gabriel and Gabriel might have a reason to angry at Sam as well so Sam could just as well be the one to start out with mending the damage. 

Figuring that it was better sending a text Sam fished his phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath before typing the words.

_Are you still mad at me?_

Sam wondered if Gabriel would even answer him as he send the text but just a second later as it always happened when he texted Gabriel Sam received an answer. 

_A little bit maybe. Are you still mad at me?_

Sam sighed in relief. This was at least a start and Sam quickly texted back. 

_Not so much more._

This he didn’t get any reply to. Well of course it couldn’t be that easy and this didn’t really lead to anywhere which made Sam change tactic. 

_I miss you._

Sam did really miss Gabriel and how relaxing it usually was to be with him. A small smile appeared at Sam’s face as he read the answer. 

_I miss you too._

Maybe there was hope of working it out after all. 

_Do want to go for a walk or something?_

_Aren’t you busy thinking?_

Sam stared at the display on his phone for a few seconds not knowing what to reply. He hadn’t thought that he had hurt Gabriel that much by saying that he had needed some time to think. That didn’t change that Gabriel hadn’t been honest with him. 

_I think that if I trust you again then you better not let me down again._

Sam needed at least this no matter how Gabriel felt.

_I think it’s pretty cloudy over Singer’s salvage yard._

The small smile from before reappeared on Sam’s face. If Gabriel actually had showed up that must mean that he wanted to work this out too. 

Outside Gabriel was busy drawing circles in the gravel with the tip of his foot while waiting for Sam to show up. 

“Um hi,” Sam greeted with a nervous smile. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam. 

“Hi yourself,” Gabriel’s lips curled into a tiny smile. “It’s good to see you Sam.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Sam said. “I’ve missed you really much.” 

“I’ve missed you too Sammy,” Gabriel admitted. 

There was a few tense seconds of silence before Sam spoke again.

“So I think we have a few things we need to work out,” he said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow waiting for Sam to continue. 

“I understand that you want to remain neutral regarding to your brothers and that was why you didn’t tell me anything,” Sam said. “But I need you to understand that I need honesty for this to work especially if it is involving other people then me.”

“You know I think you could really be a great lawyer you are so convincing,” Gabriel joked before turning more serious. “I can’t just you tell everything but I promise that I will never keep anything from you that could hurt you or anyone else.” 

“I think that’s a start,” Sam said after having thought about it for a moment. “I can work with that.”

“So are we cool now?” Gabriel asked.

“I think so,” Sam said. “We might have had some… difficulties.”

Gabriel snorted at that. 

“But I think we have something to build on after this,” Sam continued. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded thoughtfully before stepping closer to Sam. “I think so.” Slowly he reached for Sam’s face. Sam leaned down to let Gabriel place his hand on Sam’s cheek before wrapping his arms around Gabriel pulling him closer. 

“So um,” Sam said loosening his arms a bit. “How about that walk? And then we could just talk about random stuff.”

“Sure,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand twining their fingers before starting to walk with Sam following him. 

“So anything in particular you want to talk about?” Gabriel asked. 

“Not really,” Sam couldn’t help but smile. He was just happy to be talking with Gabriel again.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you that you should have taken that other exit,” Sam said. 

“Shut up I know what I’m doing,” Dean snapped not willing to admit that he might have taken the wrong road. 

Over the last three weeks there had been mysterious deaths in a city in Illinois where the victims flesh had been turned into, according to the newspaper, something that appeared to be sand and the skeleton had been buried in said sand. There had been four victims so far which meant that it would probably be a few days before what was causing this would strike again giving Sam and Dean time to stop it before it could get to victim number five. That if Dean could find the right exit of course. 

After driving around for about half an hour they managed to find the right part of the city and also a motel to stay at as well. 

“So have any of the vics been ID’ed?” Dean asked looking at the map that was showing where the victims have been found. 

“Two have been ID’ed by dental records,” Sam said going through the files they had gotten from forensics. “One is James Flint and the other is Margaret Norton.” 

“Any connection between them?” Dean asked. 

“Nope,” Sam answered. “James worked as a security guard at the local museum which also was where the body… um bones were found, Margaret was a history teacher at a high school and her bones were found in a park that she usually walked through on the way home. Also James was the first victim.” 

“Well that’s a whole lot of nothing to go at,” Dean said. “So where do we start? Talking with relatives and co-workers?”

“Hey check this out,” Sam said picking up one of the files. “It says that the museum was robbed the same night that James died. It could be a coincidence but I guess it’s as good a place to start as anything else.”

“What was stolen?” Dean asked. 

“You’re not going to believe this,” Sam said. “A mummy.”

“A mummy?! Like with bandages and all.”

“I think so. An Egyptian mummy that besides being valuable by itself also was wearing a gold necklace… You know what the best part is?”

Dean looked expectantly at Sam waiting for him to continue. 

“No sign of forced entry but a window was clearly smashed from the inside. There was glass in the alley outside.” 

“So how do we gank a mummy?” Dean asked. 

“If it is a mummy,” Sam said. “Guess we should talk with the people on the museum and find out what they can tell about James and the missing mummy and…” Sam looked at the watch on the wall. “I guess that’s going to be tomorrow the museum’s closed.” 

“Great,” Dean said. “That sounds like a plan. So you won’t mind if I went for a drink or two tonight?” 

“Sure I don’t think there’s anything we can do anyway,” Sam shrugged. 

“Awesome,” Dean smiled pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Who are you calling,” Sam asked though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Cas,” Dean answered. “Just wanted to hear if he had time to take a break or something.” 

“Or something? Like going on a date?” Sam smirked.

“It’s not a date!” Dean glared at Sam who just raised an eyebrow obviously not convinced. 

“I just like hanging out with him and I think it’s mutual and…” Dean looked at Sam who was just smiling smugly with his head resting in his hand waiting for Dean to come up with a better excuse. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean muttered leaving the room to call Castiel. 

Sam waited patiently for Dean to return after the phone call staring curiously at him when he finally reentered the room.

“He agreed to take a break,” Dean informed.

“What?” he sighed when Sam didn’t stop staring. 

“Come on man it’s not like I haven’t noticed the way you look at him when you think no one is watching,” Sam said. “Or the way he looks at you pretty much all the time.”

“You… Noticed,” Dean turned his head trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. 

“I think everyone in heaven, hell and therein between noticed,” Sam said. 

“I… I just don’t know what to make of it okay,” Dean growled. 

“You want to talk about it?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah I just love talking about my feelings,” Dean answered sarcastically. “Besides there isn’t anything to talk about anyway.” 

“Really?” Sam said skeptically. 

“Yeah really,” Dean said. “I mean he’s a guy... and I’m a guy”

“So?” Sam shrugged. “Angels don’t care about that so unless it’s a problem for you?”

“I don’t know,” Dean sighed. “I guess not… It’s just something I thought I would never have to think about.” 

“And now that you have to think about,” Sam asked. 

“I guess I’m okay with it I mean it doesn’t feel that weird right?” Dean gave Sam a look like he knew all the secrets of the universe. 

“No just a bit different. You actually get used to it really fast,” Sam said. 

“Um okay then,” Dean took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Okay!” Sam smiled. “So it’s a date?” 

“Yes and if it ends up being awkward and embarrassing I’m going to blame you.”

“Fair enough,” Sam chuckled. “But I convinced that won’t happen. Have fun.”

“Of course,” Dean smiled as he grabbed his jacked and left Sam not that Sam complained. He had hoped that he would get opportunity to spend the night with Gabriel anyway. 

Sam had barely sent a text asking Gabriel to come by before the angel was standing in front of him. 

“Hey,” Sam smiled widely wrapping his arms around Gabriel all thoughts about their fight completely forgotten now. 

“Hey kiddo,” Gabriel leaned up to place a warm and short kiss on Sam’s lips. “What’s up?” 

“Think we’re hunting a mummy,” Sam said.

“A mummy!? Haven’t heard that one before.” Gabriel sounded surprised. 

“Glad to be able to tell you about something you didn’t know about for once,” Sam smiled before kissing Gabriel again. 

“I’m not omniscient,” Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s lips. “That’s someone else’s job.”

“Yeah,” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and guided him to the bed. “You know what else is new? Dean and Castiel are on a date.”

“Finally,” Gabriel laughed getting comfortable on the bed lying next to Sam. “It was about time.” 

“I know,” Sam laughed pulling Gabriel closer for another kiss. 

The kiss swiftly grew more heated tongues moving rapidly against each other and hands clawing at clothes. Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam’s hair and Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s ass giving it a firm squeeze getting an approving grunt from the angel. 

Sam hooked a leg around Gabriel pulling him even closer quickly realizing that Gabriel was just as hard as he was feeling Gabriel grind against him moaning softly. 

Neither of them wanted to end the kiss not even to remove some of the troublesome clothing that was in the way. Instead Sam used his free hand to blindly fumble with Gabriel’s jeans clumsily unbuttoning and unzipping them before pushing his hand down Gabriel’s jeans and underwear wrapping his hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it slowly. 

Gabriel copied Sam’s movements though doing a bit more gracefully earning a deep groan from Sam when he twisted his wrist around his cock just the right way. 

It was a pretty awkward way of doing this the way they were lying didn’t leave much room for movement but that didn’t change how good this felt being closely entangled in each other’s limbs panting harshly into each other’s mouth. The time they had spent apart had just made them need this more and just how passionate it felt more than made up aching wrists and clothes getting in the way. 

“Sam,” Gabriel groaned tightening his grip in Sam’s hair as he came trembling slightly the movement of his hand on Sam’s cock temporarily ceasing. 

As Gabriel slowly regained focus again he resumed stroking Sam’s cock making Sam moan softly. Gabriel quickened the pace slightly while sucking on Sam’s bottom lip. A few strokes later Sam came a broken moan tumbling from his lips. 

For a moment they lay completely still just panting and looking at each other. When Sam finally had caught his breath a huge smile appeared on his face. Gabriel returned the smile before catching Sam’s lips again. They kissed for what felt like eternities slowly and intimately while gradually removing their clothing piece by piece until they were both completely naked.

“Let’s never fight again,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips. 

“Well if it leads to something like this then maybe, ouch!” Gabriel didn’t get to end the sentence before he was interrupted by Sam pinching his ass. 

“Nope,” Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Actually I’m not sure I’m ever going to let go of you again.”

“Well then I might just as well get comfortable,” Gabriel chuckled nuzzling against Sam’s chest before finally resting his head right under Sam’s chin. 

They were still lying like that when Sam fell asleep with Gabriel stroking his hair gently.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you still haven’t told how your date went,” Sam said not having anything else to do while Dean and he were waiting for the curator to show up to tell them about James Flint’s dead and the missing mummy.

“That’s cause I’m still traumatized about finding both you and your boyfriend naked in our room,” Dean shuddered recalling the memory. 

“We said we were sorry,” Sam blushed a bit. Or rather Sam was Gabriel probably wasn’t.

“So how did it go?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean avoided Sam’s gaze. 

“Was it really that bad?” Sam couldn’t completely hide the surprise in his voice. He had thought it would have gone smoothly. 

“It’s not like it was bad or something,” Dean said after a few seconds of Sam staring at him.

“Now I really want to know what happened,” Sam said.

“Not much really,” Dean scratched his neck absentmindedly. “We got a few beers and talked or well I talked mostly and he listened and um…”

“And what?” Sam’s curiosity was almost killing him.

“And we held hands pretty much all evening,” Dean said spitting the words out quickly. 

A wide smile appeared on Sam’s face.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” Dean hissed but Sam did just that burying his face in his hands shoulders shaking from laughter. 

“Screw you,” Dean muttered looking at his shoes. 

“It’s cute,” Sam wiped a tear away from the corner of his eyes. “Why do you make it sound like it’s such a big deal? You didn’t do that much.” 

“Exactly,” Dean looked at Sam. “If this had been someone else I would have tried to… you know.”

“Get them into bed?” Sam added.

“Yeah but I’m not sure about it this time.”

“Might it be because you have actual feelings this time?” Sam asked.

“No I… had _feelings_ ,” Dean made it sound like the word was causing him physical pain. “For Cassie too and we pretty much jumped into the sack right away.”

“Then what is it?” Sam waited patiently for Dean to answer. 

“I don’t know what to do with a guy okay!” Dean snapped a faint blush staining his cheeks. 

“So that’s the problem,” Sam said the pieces of the puzzle suddenly falling into place. “You know you are allowed to take things slowly one step at a time when it’s something that’s new to you right? You don’t have to screw him the first time… or have him screw you for that matter.” 

Dean shifted a bit still not completely comfortable with such thoughts yet.

“I’m pretty sure just kissing is more than enough for Cas to begin with so how about starting with just that and nothing else.” 

“Like teenagers?” Dean looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why not?” Sam said. “Worked back then right?”

Before Dean could answer the curator appeared ending their conversation. 

“I apologize for the long wait,” the curator, a well-dressed, short man with dark skin and thick glasses, said. “We have been working non-stop the last couple of weeks to improve the security. You wanted to talk about James?”

“Yes,” Sam said. “We wanted to know if you could tell us a bit more about his dead.”

“Yes as you might have guessed the reason we are improving the security is because of James death. I really can’t imagine what happened to him that he was turned into…” the curator didn’t manage to end the sentence. 

“Could you maybe tell us some more about James?” Sam asked. “Did he have any family? What did he do when he wasn’t working?” 

“He had a girlfriend,” the curator said obviously puzzled by the question. “Sweet girl and besides being very passionate about basketball I don’t think he had that many hobbies.” 

“You also had a robbery the same night James died,” Dean intervened. 

“Yes,” the curator said. “Do you think the robber did it?”

“We’re just going through all the details,” Dean said. “Can you tell us about the object that was stolen?”

“Yes of course,” the curator said. “It was a mummy from the Eleventh Dynasty and it was believed that it was the high-priest of the solar deity Ra.”

“Why do you think that?” Sam asked. Details were important after all. 

“Give me a moment then I will find you a picture,” the curator was already looking through a binder. 

“Here,” he said showing Sam and Dean a picture of a mummy that was wearing a big gold necklace. 

“This symbol,” the curator pointed at a part of the necklace that looked like a cross with a hole in. “Is the ankh known as the key of life and represent the concept of eternal life and this,” he pointed to what looked like the head of a falcon that was in the bottom of the necklace. “Is the symbol for Ra.” 

“Can you tell us a bit more about that necklace?” Dean asked.

“The legend says that high-priest was so devoted to praising Ra that he wished to do it in the afterlife as well. As a reward for his faithful devotion Ra granted him this necklace so that he once every two hundred year would return from the afterlife so he could praise Ra again before going back to the afterlife again.” 

“That’s interesting,” Dean said. “Any possibility that it’s two hundred years since he last… returned from the afterlife?” 

“Well we do not have the precise date for when he died but I guess it’s not completely impossible,” the curator said thoughtfully. “But that’s impossible right?”

“Of course,” Dean said. “Someone probably stole the mummy for the necklace. I think that was all we needed. Thank you for your help.”

“You are welcome I hope you can find out what happened,” the curator said as he led them to the exit. 

“So we have a high-priest mummy running around killing random people,” Dean said while Sam and he were walking back to the Impala. “How do we even find it let alone kill it?” 

“Well if the necklace is what’s bringing it back from the afterlife then maybe destroying it will make it go back and stay there for good,” Sam said. “But how to find it… Guess we just have to go over the victims again hoping to find some clues. 

Fortunately another victim had been ID’ed and they looked through the new information back at the motel. 

“So the third victim was Casper Coulson a history teacher at a community college,” Sam said looking at the third victims papers. 

“History teacher?” Dean said. “Wasn’t the second victim a history teacher too?”

“Yes she was,” Sam said typing on his laptop. “Hey check this out, before Coulson got the job as a history teacher he was an archeologist who specialized in Egypt and was part of several excavations and guess he worked with him.”

“Margaret Norton,” Dean said. 

“Exactly and I guess the fourth victim was part of this group as well.”

“So we have a mummy that attacks the people that are responsible for it being moved,” Dean said.

“I guess it’s angry because if it can’t worship Ra and go back to being death as usual so it kills the people who are responsible.”

“And James?” Dean asked. “He wasn’t part of the archeology group.” 

“Guess he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,” Sam said. “So the good thing is that there was only two other people in the group, one is currently gone missing I guess that’s the fourth victim and the last person is Kimberly Hill and she is probably the next on the mummy’s hit list.” 

“So are we going to stalk her until the mummy attacks her?” Dean asked.

“You got a better idea?” Sam asked. 

“Unfortunately no,” Dean sighed. “Let’s find the lady.”

Kimberly Hill worked at a travel agency and was fortunately pretty easy to keep an eye on. 

It ended being a very long day where nothing happened and they had to stalk Kimberly home as well and it was first late at night the sound of a window being shattered woke Sam and Dean up from the surveillance coma they had fallen into. 

When they reached the house they were met by the sound of a woman screaming in terror. Dean kicked the door down and followed the sound with Sam right behind him. 

They found a screaming Kimberly with a creature standing over her that could best be described as a dried up corpse that appeared to be slowly crumbling away and the only thing that kept it together was the rotting bandages that was wrapped around it. It had a hand on Kimberly’s throat and it looked like it was literally sucking the life force out of her small red sparks of energy appearing on Kimberly’s skin and disappearing into the mummy’s hand. 

Dean tried shooting the mummy hitting it three times in the back. The mummy turned its head and looked offended at Dean or as offended it was possible to look for a mummy before it returned its attention to Kimberly. 

“Plan B?” Sam asked. 

“Plan B,” Dean answered before charging the mummy wrestling it away from Kimberly. 

The mummy hissed and tried to grab a hold on Dean’s throat but Sam grabbed its arm and had to use both his hands to keep it steady. 

“The necklace,” Sam shouted.

Dean grabbed the necklace and yanked at it breaking the chain and threw it on the floor. Sam let go of the mummy picking up his gun and hoping that this would ruin the necklace enough for it to stop keeping the mummy alive. He shot the necklace five times just as the mummy wrapped its fingers around Dean’s throat. 

The mummy screamed in panic before sinking lifelessly to the ground half on top of Dean who made a disgusted face before shoving it away. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Kimberly stuttered after a few second of everybody catching their breaths.

“Let’s just say you shouldn’t move dead people around,” Dean said. 

Kimberly looked confused so Sam added. “You don’t have to worry about it anymore and we’ll take that thing with us,” he pointed at the now lifeless mummy. 

Sam and Dean shoved the mummy into the trunk and drove out of the city to the nearest forest where they dug a hole to put the mummy in before burning it just to be sure and then finally covering it with a thick layer of dirt. 

They returned to the motel where they went straight to bed too tired to think about much else besides maybe a brief thought about certain angels.


	4. Chapter 4

Different town same kind of run-down motel room this one having a wall-paper in green and purple that looked like it had been designed by someone on an acid trip and that Sam was currently staring absent-mindedly at. When he turned his head a bit he let out a startled gasp first now noticing the figure standing next to him. 

“Cas,” Sam sighed with relief recognizing the angel. “You scared me.”

“My apologies,” Castiel said. 

“It’s okay,” Sam smiled. “Dean’s in the shower.”

A small smile appeared on Castiel’s face as well he was obviously here to see Dean.

A few minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom smiling widely when he saw Castiel. 

“Hey Cas,” he greeted. 

“Hallo Dean,” Castiel responded. After a moment of Dean and Castiel staring at each other without saying anything else Sam cleared his throat. 

“Um I think I’m going to give you two some space,” he said heading for the door leaving his brother and the angel alone to figure out how their relationship should progress. 

Sam didn’t really mind leaving the room with the disturbing wall-paper and actually a beer wouldn’t be that bad and it had been sometime since he last had gone out to get a drink.

“Going somewhere without telling me?” 

Sam turned his head to find Gabriel leaning against the wall just outside the motel. 

“I don’t need to when you’re stalking me anyway,” Sam chuckled. 

“Me? Stalking you? Now where did you get that idea from?” Gabriel smirked. 

“Yeah I wonder why,” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist pulling him closer kissing him on the lips.

“So where were you going?” Gabriel asked.

“Just going out to get a beer. Wanna join me?” Sam smiled. 

“Sure,” Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s ass squeezing it firmly. “As long as I get to grope you I’m up for anything.” 

“Maybe later,” Sam smiled shyly blushing slightly removing Gabriel’s hand twining their fingers instead. 

There was a bar a few blocks away a small but cosy place without too many people. 

“I got this,” Gabriel said preventing Sam from pulling his wallet out of his pocket snapping his fingers making a pair of 20 dollar bills appear out of nowhere. 

“Isn’t that counterfeiting?” Sam asked.

“Of all the things I’ve done and you’re complaining about that now?” Gabriel chuckled. “And I’m not hearing anything from you Mr. Credit-Card-Fraud.”

“Point taken,” Sam said sitting down at a table in the corner. “How do you do that anyway?”

“What?” 

“Make stuff appear out of nowhere? And don’t say angel magic.” 

“But that was the easy way to explain it why do you have to be so troublesome,” Gabriel sighed loudly. 

“Cause you kind of like it,” Sam smirked.

“You’re right I do,” Gabriel said. “Well it’s all about rearranging the number of electrons, protons and neutrons in the atoms that are present so they turn into the atoms you need and then rearrange them into molecules and then into bigger things.”

“You’re kind of cute when you get all serious and analytical,” Sam smiled. 

“And you’re kind of cute when you ask stupid questions,” Gabriel took Sam’s hand twining their fingers yet again and for a moment they were just silently looking at each other smiling widely. 

*

Dean had been thinking about this all day about what he was supposed to say and about how Castiel would respond and now that the angel was here he had no clue of how to get started. 

“You seem anxious,” Castiel remarked. 

“Yeah um… there’s just something I’ve been thinking about,” Dean said. “Um sit down.”

Castiel did as he was instructed sitting down on the foot end of bed looking at Dean who sat down next to him. 

“Now I’m just going to do something,” Dean said trying to not think more about it leaning closer to Castiel giving him a short, gentle kiss on the lips. 

“I liked that,” Castiel said quietly. “That’s how humans express affection right? When there is someone that is more special to them then other.” 

Dean just nodded.

“So does that mean I’m special to you?” Castiel asked.

“Well yeah,” Dean said trying to find the right words. “I haven’t felt anything like this before so I guess that makes you pretty damn special.” 

“It’s nice being special,” Castiel smiled. “And you’re special to me as well. I knew that you were special from the first moment I saw you but I never knew that you would be special to me in this way.”

“Um well,” Dean scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“It makes you uncomfortable to talk about,” Castiel’s smile widened a bit. 

“Yeah I’m more like the express emotions with actions kind of guy,” Dean said. 

“I don’t mind that aspect,” Castiel said leaning a bit closer to Dean. 

At first they bumped their noses together before finding a better angle hands meeting awkwardly between them. 

It was a bit of a stiff kiss to begin with Castiel pursing his lips too hard at first only knowledge of kissing coming from observing humans from a distance. 

“Just relax,” Dean whispered. Slowly Castiel loosened up trying to mimic Dean’s movements as much as possible. 

Dean moved his hands up Castiel’s arms placing them on his shoulders before hesitantly placing one hand on the back of Castiel’s head pulling him a little closer while Castiel ended with placing his hands on Dean’s knees not knowing what else to do with them. 

After a few moments Dean pulled back looking at Castiel.

“Come,” he said softly lying down on the bed pulling down Castiel with him. Dean slid a hand under Castiel’s coat placing it on his waist while tangling his other hand in the angel’s hair. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s chest before leaning close enough to place his lips on Dean’s again. 

Castiel let out a small surprised gasp when he felt Dean’s grip tighten in his clothes and hair. 

“You okay,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “I’m just not very familiar with this… activity.” 

“Well,” Dean chuckled. “If it’s any comfort then this is new to me too. I’m not used to kissing someone with stubbles. But you know what? It actually isn’t that bad.” 

Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s before kissing him again. This really wasn’t as weird as Dean initially had thought and as he sensed Castiel becoming more comfortable he grew a bit bolder. 

“Try opening your mouth a bit,” Dean instructed. Castiel complied parting lips and tracing his tongue against Dean’s bottom lips recalling having seen humans doing something similar. A content hum from Dean encouraged him to go on shoving his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. 

“Woa!” Dean gasped pulling back. “Easy now.”

“Are you not supposed to do that?” Castiel asked confused. He could have sworn he had seen two humans doing that on television.

“Um you are but… not that much tongue…” Dean explained. “You’re going to end up choking me.”

“Oh… My apologies,” Castiel said blushing a bit. 

“No need to apologize you didn’t know any better,” Dean chuckled. “Did the exact same thing the first time I kissed a girl and yeah she wasn’t too pleased with me at first but eventually I got the hang of it.” 

“Will you show me?” 

“Thought you would never ask,” Dean smiled reclaiming Castiel’s lips kissing him gently before slowly letting the tip of his tongue enter Castiel’s mouth. 

Hesitantly Castiel copied what Dean was doing brushing his tongue against Dean’s letting out a muffled sigh. No wonder why humans spend so much time doing this it felt amazing. 

*

Sam was a bit tipsy when he was walking back to the motel through a small allay holding the hand of his just as drunk angel boyfriend. It had been pretty impressive watching Gabriel empty a bottle of whiskey in one draught. Apparently nothing less than downing entire bottles of booze was sufficient to get an arch angel intoxicated. Three bottles of whiskey, two bottles of vodka, a bottle of rum, a bottle of tequila and a terrified bartender who thought Gabriel was going to die from liver failure later Gabriel started getting a little fuddled as well. 

Sam almost tripped when Gabriel all of a sudden yanked his arm pulling him closer. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam looking up at him smiling widely. The alcohol had made the usually chatty angel unusually quiet but words wasn’t really necessary his face expressing his emotions very clearly.

Sam leaned down kissing Gabriel affectionately tightening his grip around the smaller body. Gabriel moaned letting Sam slip his tongue into his mouth the aftertaste of hard liquor burning his taste buds while Gabriel clumsily shoved his hands under Sam’s jacket. In turn Sam let his hands wander up under Gabriel’s shirt caressing the warm skin on his stomach making Gabriel sigh deeply. 

For a brief moment Sam thought about whether this would be a good idea or not considering the risk of being caught but guessed that the chances of someone stumbling by was pretty slim before pushing Gabriel against the wall kissing him eagerly while brushing his legs against Gabriel’s crotch easily feeling his erection though his jeans. 

Gabriel moaned clawing his fingers in Sam’s shirt while Sam’s mouth moved from the angel’s lips to his neck sucking on the sensitive skin. Gabriel willingly tilted his head giving Sam more room to kiss, suck and lick his way down Gabriel’s neck to his collarbone while his hands moved down Gabriel’s waist to his hips fingers following the hem of Gabriel’s jeans before finally reaching the button. 

Sam quickly undid Gabriel’s jeans slipping a hand down to palm Gabriel’s cock through his underwear making another breathless moan tumble from the angel’s lips.

Sam took a quick look around making completely sure that they were alone before going down on his knees. With his free hand Sam lifted Gabriel’s shirt up exposing his stomach that Sam placed a few kisses on before pulling down Gabriel’s jeans and underwear in one swift movement. Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it slowly while kissing the root before licking it from root to tip finally taking the head into his mouth. 

Still not being completely confident about doing this Sam began on a slow rhythm being extra careful about not letting his teeth getting in the way. Still he must have been doing something right judging from the sounds Gabriel was making and the way his fingers were digging into Sam’s shoulder. 

Tentatively Sam tried to run his tongue around the tip of Gabriel’s cock and over the slit carefully. He was rewarded with a rather loud moan from Gabriel who tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulder his other hand clawing against the wall behind him. 

Sam continued his experimental flicking with his tongue noticing which movements made his angel moan and whimper. A particularly hard flick under the head made Gabriel let out a startled cry his sudden climax surprising him just as much as Sam who immediately pulled away coughing and spitting out the semen that he yet hadn’t accidentally swallowed. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel smiled sheepishly kneeling next to Sam. “You just… It was just…” Instead of struggling with finding the right words Gabriel kissed Sam tipping him backwards so he ended up sitting on the asphalt with Gabriel on top of him. 

“I’ll survive,” Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s waist. “It just means that I’m getting better.” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement his wands wandering down Sam’s chest to his pants. 

“But I still want to make up for it,” he said unbuttoning Sam’s pants pulling Sam’s semi-erect cock out. A few strokes were all it took to get it fully hard. Sam moaned throwing his head back while Gabriel picked up the pace kissing Sam’s exposed neck. 

“I want to make up for everything you’ve been through,” Gabriel mumbled. “Make everything better.” 

“You are making everything better,” Sam whispered. “My life has been so much better since you became a part of it.” Sam thought about those horrible days where they were separated because of their fight. “I’m not sure if I can do without you anymore,” he admitted. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Gabriel nibbled Sam’s neck making Sam gasp. 

Gabriel twisted his wrist in just the right way that made Sam come a soft moan falling from his lips. 

A few seconds passed before Sam remembered that he was sitting on cold, hard asphalt. He gave Gabriel a quick kiss before he said.

“We better get back to the motel.”

Gabriel nodded getting up pulling his pants up while Sam was adjusting his own pants. Gabriel offered Sam his hand to pull him up. Sam smiled letting Gabriel drag him to his feet wrapping his arms around him as soon as he was standing kissing the angel before taking his hand again twining their fingers before walking back to the motel.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam groaned as he slowly woke up something warm lying on top of him keeping him from moving too much. He opened his eye to find Gabriel resting on top of him a huge puddle of drool drenching Sam’s shirt under the angel’s face. 

“Are you sleeping?” Sam asked surprised raising his head while recalling how last night had ended where he and Gabriel had returned to the motel where they had drunkenly tumbled through the door interrupting Dean and Castiel’s kissing and just to make it even more awkward Gabriel had decided to shout ‘hallelujah’ as loud as possible. 

Dean had promptly dragged a confused Castiel up from the bed and out in the hallway slamming the door after him probably waking up even more of the people staying at the motel. 

Sam had asked if that really had been necessary while lying down on the bed not even bothering to take his clothes off only kicking off his shoes. Gabriel had answered that it had indeed been very necessary before getting comfortable on top of Sam. 

Sam had quickly fallen asleep with Gabriel as a blanket and from the look of it Gabriel apparently had been sleeping as well. 

“No…” Gabriel mumbled raising his head wiping drool away from his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Hung-over?” Sam chuckled the idea of an angel with a hangover amused him. 

“Nah alcohol just makes me a bit… torpid,” Gabriel slurred resting his head on Sam’s chest again. 

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked looking at the empty bed.

Gabriel made a movement that looked like it was supposed to have been a shrug. “Gone to get coffee I think.” 

“Okay,” Sam placed his head on the pillow again.

“So how about you?” Gabriel said his words getting muffled in Sam’s shirt. “Any nausea or headache?” 

“I’m fine,” Sam said. After all he didn’t drank that much. “My knees are a bit sore though,” he said his lips curling into a small smile.

“Is that so?” Gabriel said Sam clearly feeling the smirk that appeared on the angel’s face. “Well I better make up for that sometime.” 

“Will be looking forward to that,” Sam smiled placing a hand on the back of Gabriel’s head scratching the skin under his hair. Gabriel sighed almost melting under Sam’s touch.

“You like that?” Sam smirked. 

“You know I do,” Gabriel purred. 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “But I like hearing you say it.” Sam slid his fingers down to the back of Gabriel’s neck scraping his nails over the sensitive skin making Gabriel shiver slightly. 

“I like you very much like this,” Sam said quietly looking at his angel sprawled on top of him relaxed and content.

“I don’t mind it either,” Gabriel peered up at Sam. “Besides it’s always nice being on top of you,” he smiled teasingly.

“And what if I want to be on top?” Sam scratched a little harder at Gabriel’s neck making him moan softly. 

“You can just try,” Gabriel dared smirking widely.

“Maybe I will,” Sam said rolling onto his side. Gabriel didn’t even fight back but slid right off of Sam like a wet cloth. 

Sam effortlessly maneuvered Gabriel onto his back the angel being completely pliant in Sam’s hands. 

“Better?” Gabriel asked when Sam hands pinned his wrist at each side of his head straddling him. 

“Hmm I kind of like both,” Sam smiled before leaning down catching Gabriel’s lips in a slow kiss feeling happiness bubbling in his stomach. Gabriel really did make him happy. Made him forget all about all the bad things going on in his life, all the bad things he had done. Made him feel like he was good enough, that he deserved people who cared about him too. 

“I…” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips. 

“Aw… Aren’t you two adorable,” Dean’s voice suddenly rang from the door. 

“Um…” Sam mumbled sitting back on his heels blushing slightly.

“Oh sorry am I interrupting something?” Dean smirked as this was clearly pay-back from last night. 

“Well I was planning to pound your little brother into the mattress,” Gabriel said. “But guess I have to postpone those plans.”

“Gabriel!” Sam hissed an even darker red spreading across his face. 

“Glad I came back just in time to save my brothers virtue,” Dean smiled smugly as if he was rather pleased with having foiled said plans.

“Sorry for interrupting your… um… last night,” Sam apologized.

“Don’t sweat it,” Dean said plumping down on his bed. 

“So… where is Cas now?” Sam asked.

“Don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “Looking for God I guess.” 

“Hope you gave him a proper goodbye,” Gabriel smirked. 

“I did,” Dean said smiling smugly. “In spite of you two assholes.” 

“We’re really sorry,” Sam repeated. 

“I’m not,” Gabriel chuckled. “You should have seen yourself, hilarious.”

“Well I’m sorry,” Sam rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile looking at his brother. “And I’m glad that you at least can talk about this now without getting totally flustered.”

“Um,” Dean mumbled scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. 

“You shouldn’t have said that Sammy,” Gabriel said. “Think you might have overloaded his mind.”

“Think you’re right,” Sam smiled receiving a peeved glare from Dean. 

“By the way,” Dean said after a short moment of silence. “We have to be out of here by ten so I hope you aren’t too hung-over,” he smirked.

“I’m not,” Sam said looking at Gabriel who was the reason he wasn’t too eager to get back on the road. 

“You can bring him with you,” Dean sighed guessing what was going through Sam’s head. “If he behaves that is.”

“Behave?” Gabriel said. “What do you think I am? Some kind of dog?” 

“A rabid one,” Dean said. “So behave and no messing with the car.” 

“All right then,” Gabriel sighed. “I’ll try to keep me awesome personality to a minimum.”

“We’ll appreciate that,” Dean said beginning to pack his belongings.

“I like your personality,” Sam smiled sheepishly realizing how sappy he sounded. “Think I should pack as well,” he mumbled getting up from the bed with Gabriel watching him with a smirk on his face.

Less than twenty minutes later the Impala rolled out of the parking lot and out onto the road heading nowhere in particular Dean behind the wheel as usual and Sam sitting in the backseat whit Gabriel’s head resting in his lap running his fingers through the angel’s hair. 

Again Sam felt happiness bubble through him while he slipped into that little world he had with Gabriel where he could forget about monsters and demons and the Apocalypse. Where he felt that he was a person that was cared for and not just some monster that was going to ruin the world. He knew that Gabriel had forgiven him and it just made him feel even better that he had forgiven Gabriel for the wrong choices he had made. That he didn’t have to be angry about their last fight anymore or that he didn’t have to be angry because the world was irreparably damaged because of him feeling that together with Gabriel he was building something that was making him stronger. Strong enough to face all the challenges that would come. 

With those thoughts he slowly dozed off with a hand resting on his angel’s head. 

The buzz of a cell phone ringing roused Sam from his half sleeping state and he first realized that it is Dean’s phone when he heard Dean answering it.

“Dean Winchester,” he said. “Hey Martin how can I help you?” There’s a short pause before Dean saying. “Oh that’s too bad.” And then several minutes passed where the only things Dean said was an occasional ‘okay’ and ‘yes’ before he finally said. “Don’t worry we’ll be there as fast as we can. Take care.” 

Dean hung up before glancing back at his brother who was looking questioningly at him.

“Do you remember Martin Creaser?” Dean asked.

“Dad’s old hunting buddy?” Sam said.

“Yeah he needs our help. He’s at Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital and he thinks something is killing the patients.”

“So something is killing crazy people?” Gabriel asked. 

“In other words,” Dean said.

“Wait when you say Martin’s in a Psychiatric Hospital does that mean he’s…” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Yeah he’s a patient too,” Dean said. “Checked himself in after the thing in Albuquerque.” 

“What happened in Albuquerque?” Gabriel asked looking at Sam but before he could answer he was interrupted by Dean. 

“We’re not that far away I think we should be able to get there before tonight hopefully we can get there before more people die.” 

“Great,” Sam said. “Did Martin say anything about what’s killing people?”

“Only that it made it look like suicide.” 

“And how do we know that it isn’t people killing themselves?”

“By the only way to be completely sure about anything,” Dean said smiling. “By checking it out ourselves.”

With Dean driving with his foot right down the Impala arrived in Ketchum, Oklahoma already in the afternoon. 

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked. “Don’t think they’ll just let us poke around the loony bin just like that.”

“Getting admitted I guess,” Sam said. 

“Sure,” Dean said after thinking about for a moment. “It can’t be that difficult to convince a few shrinks that we’re crazy.” 

“Of course we can,” Sam said giving Gabriel’s shoulder a light shove when the angel started laughing at their plan. 

“Think I’m going to find a better place to park and then you two can kiss goodbye or whatever,” Dean said leaving Sam and Gabriel by themselves. 

“So I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while,” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel pulling him closer. 

“Well even though I do enjoy hanging out with crazy people,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m leaving this to you.” He leaned up placing his lips on Sam’s kissing him affectionately. 

“Now hurry up so you don’t have to miss me more than necessary,” Gabriel spoke against Sam’s lips. 

“Like you won’t miss me at all,” Sam said tightening his embrace. 

“Alright you got me,” Gabriel said kissing Sam again. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

“I’ll try to get it over quickly then just for you,” Sam said reluctantly letting go of Gabriel. 

“I knew you would,” Gabriel winked before vanishing leaving Sam to focus on the thing killing the patients.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple of days since Gabriel last had heard from Sam. They hadn't spoken since Sam and Dean had gone undercover as crazy people in a mental asylum since Gabriel didn't want to get involved with their work and now he was starting to miss Sam a lot.

At least Gabriel didn't have any problems with finding something to amuse himself with and spending time observing humans never got boring not even after several centuries. 

This night was spent at a bar observing the humans in it. The event that had caught Gabriel's attention in particular was a man trying to convince an attractive woman to sleep with him with some sweet talking a lot of alcohol and the intention of never calling her again though he claimed that he would. If this wasn't shady enough it didn't really get better by the ring hidden in his pocket or that his wife at home thought that he was working late to earn extra money for the children’s college fund.

If only someone could put an end to this smooth talking asshole. Gabriel smirked snapping his fingers. Instead of more false promises leaving the man's mouth he bleated not much unlike a goat. The woman looked horrified at him demanding to know what was going on and when the animal sounds didn't end she eventually left probably thinking that the man was mocking her.

Gabriel smiled self-satisfied at the man’s confused expression. He had promised Sam that he wouldn’t hurt people anymore so killing and maiming was of the table but at least he could still ruin a few assholes plans with something somewhat innocent. The bleating would at least wear off eventually. Maybe. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile fondly when he thought about Sam the stupid little human that had turned him into a complete softy and that he actually didn't mind it that much anymore. It wasn't really necessary to kill people and as Sam argued there wasn't any point in teaching someone a lesson if they died instead of getting an opportunity to change.

The man from before was now rushing out of the bar probably on his way back home to his wife and kids. Gabriel was pleased with noticing the man's wedding ring was back on the finger where it belonged. Hopefully he had learned not to do something like this again.

Just as Gabriel's thoughts drifted back to Sam again he got a text from said human.

_mis yo wantt tu stp buy+.._

It wasn't like Sam to make that many typos but the message was pretty clear. The address Sam texted afterwards did need a little effort to decipher but eventually Gabriel found the right place yet another run-down motel not that far from where he last had kissed Sam goodbye. Here Gabriel found Sam sitting on a bed smiling goofily.

“Hey sweetie,” Sam said slowly getting up from the bed stumbling over his feet in the process so that Gabriel had to catch him. 

“Hey Kiddo,” Gabriel smiled. “Had a little goodnight drink before I got here?” This explained the high rate of typos.

“Uh-huh,” Sam hummed affirmatively before kissing Gabriel sloppily. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but wince at the taste of Sam’s mouth. What had the kid been drinking? Gasoline?

“Been thinking about you all night,” Sam mumbled snaking his hands under Gabriel’s jacket. “I want…” He started but then began giggling hiding his face in Gabriel’s neck. 

“You want what?” Gabriel chuckled ruffling Sam’s hair affectionately while Sam tried to get his giggling under control. 

Sam took a clumsy step backwards bumping into the bed trying to pull Gabriel with him. Gabriel let himself being dragged down as Sam tumbled down on the bed the two of them landing in a pile of intertwined limbs.

“I want you… to…” Sam said before starting to giggle again for a moment repeating what he had said again. 

“I want you to,” he said fumbling with a button on Gabriel’s shirt stilling for a moment to take a deep breath before finally completing the sentence he had been struggling with. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he giggled continuing with what appeared to be the hopeless task of unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt. 

“Um,” Gabriel mumbled. It wasn’t like Sam to be this forward not to mention using that kind of vulgar words. In fact Sam wasn’t really acting anything like himself tonight and when Sam gave up on the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt in favor for the one in his pants and had as little success with this as with the shirt buttons Gabriel realized that Sam wasn’t just tipsy like that time they had gone out to get a few drinks he was wasted to the point of where he probably barely didn’t knew what he was doing. 

“Listen Sam,” Gabriel took Sam’s hands in his own pulling them up from where they had been fumbling with Gabriel’s pants. 

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Gabriel said hardly believing his own word because no one in their right mind would turn down an ass like that but despite Gabriel’s occasionally questionable moral code he would never think about taking advantage of someone who wasn’t in any state of giving proper consent.

“I think… it’s a great idea,” Sam slurred trying to free his hands from Gabriel’s grasp rolling on to his back when Gabriel loosened his grip. 

“Come on…” Sam giggled reaching out after Gabriel grabbing a hold on the first thing he got his hand on which was Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“I really want you… been wanting to… for some time now,” Sam babbled. 

“Think we should wait for a better time,” Gabriel said. “Like when you aren’t hammered.” 

“But Gabriel…” Sam whined tugging at Gabriel’s jacket trying to pull it off. 

“Sam no,” Gabriel said shoving Sam’s hand away. He hadn’t intended to be this harsh but it was pretty frustrating to keep saying no to something you actually really wanted. 

Sam looked at Gabriel with big eyes. Big wet eyes. Crap…

“Don’t you want me?” Sam whispered hoarsely a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Of course but you’re drunk and…” 

“Is it cause I’m a monster,” Sam interrupted his voice breaking trying to say the last word clearly not hearing what Gabriel was trying to say. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Gabriel said gently placing his hand on top of Sam’s hand.

“I’m a monster,” Sam sobbed more tears streaming down his cheeks. “An angry freak that ruins everything.”

“Where did you get that idea from?” Gabriel asked stroking Sam’s hand soothingly. 

“I broke the world,” Sam sniffled. “And everything that I touch falls apart and when you don’t want to…” He looked at Gabriel blinking a few times. “Is it because everybody that I love dies when I get to close to them?” 

“Of course not… Wait what?” Gabriel said giving Sam a bewildered look. Did Sam just say that he loved him? 

“Um Sam,” Gabriel struggled to find the right words. “I think we have a little misunderstanding here.” He wrapped arm around Sam who immediately buried his face in Gabriel chest sobbing uncontrolledly. 

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I would think of you like that from and that is certainly not why I don’t want to… Please don’t cry anymore,” Gabriel said kissing Sam on top his head not knowing what to say still being clueless about how to comfort the people he… he loved. He loved Sam too. He just didn’t know what else to do then rub Sam’s back until he stopped crying. 

Just to make things even worse the creaking sound of a door opening filled the room. Of course Dean had to return before they had worked this out. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked looking from his brother’s tear-stained face to angel holding him in his arms. 

“Gabriel doesn’t want to fuck me,” Sam sniveled making Gabriel cringe at his words. Sure it was usually pretty funny making casual jokes about banging little brother in front of Dean but there really wasn’t anything casual about this situation and Gabriel expected Dean to start yelling at him any moment now being the overprotective big brother he was.

“Oh,” Dean just said sitting down on the other bed. “Why not?”

“What?!” Gabriel looked at Dean who at closer inspection appeared to be just as drunk as his brother. 

“Exactly what happened to you two?” Gabriel asked. 

“Just… A really bad hunt,” Dean smiled absent-mindedly. “And it was just best to just wash it all away…” Dean lay down on the bed. 

“Everything’s spinning around,” he laughed goofily. “So why aren’t you fucking? I can just leave if you want to.” 

“Yeah thanks for the offer but I think it’s time for you to go to sleep,” Gabriel said getting up from the bed ignoring the heartrending whimper Sam made. 

“But it’s completely fine,” Dean protested trying to get up from the bed but his hand just ended slipping on the sheet making him fall back down on the mattress. 

“Goodnight Dean,” Gabriel kindly placing two fingers on Dean’s forehead making him pass out immediately. 

“You should sleep too,” Gabriel said sitting down next to Sam wiping a tear away. 

“Don’t leave,” Sam whispered. 

“I won’t I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Gabriel placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead sending him into a deep dreamless sleep. 

*

Dean groaned as he woke up trying to remember what had happened then immediately regretting it as the memories came back to him. Slowly he sat up looking confused at Gabriel who was watching Sam with a worried look stroking his hair gently. 

“Why aren’t I massively hung-over?” Dean asked his voice a bit more horse than usual. 

“Because I’m awesome,” Gabriel answered never taking his eyes of Sam. 

“Um thanks,” Dean said rubbing his face.

“Don’t get used to it,” Gabriel smiled faintly. “But would you mind telling me what made you two have a Bender moment?” 

“Just… A very bad hunt,” Dean said. 

“Yeah I picked up on that so far.”

“The thing on the mental asylum turned out to be a wraith,” Dean said. 

“A wraith?” Gabriel thought for a moment. “They eat brains or something right?”

“Yeah and apparently crazy people’s brains taste better,” Dean explained. “It… It made us see things hear things like taking all the things you’re most afraid of and rubbing it in your face.” 

“I see,” Gabriel said the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling in to place. He had a pretty good idea about what Sam feared the most. 

“So we decided to get a few drinks to forget what happened and you saw how that ended,” Dean sighed. “I need some fresh air and some coffee,” he said getting up from the bed.

Gabriel just nodded turning his attention back to Sam as Dean left the room. Gabriel gently stroked Sam’s cheek watching as he slowly woke up blinking a few times looking up at Gabriel. 

“Oh God,” Sam groaned hiding his face in his hand as the memories from the past night returned. 

“Not exactly,” Gabriel smiled. “But not that far of either.”

“I am so sorry,” Sam mumbled into his hand.

“So you remember it? Cause you were pretty wasted.” 

“Yeah,” Sam groaned. “I must have been so embarrassing.” 

“There isn’t anything embarrassing about crying,” Gabriel said taking Sam’s hand gently pulling it away from his face. 

“It is very embarrassing when it was because you didn’t…” Sam blushed not able to finish the sentence. 

Gabriel leaned down kissing Sam’s lips affectionately.

“It’s so good to have my sweet, shy Sam back,” he said wrapping an arm around Sam who relaxed in Gabriel’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam repeated. “It was a really bad hunt so Dean and I decided to get really drunk and then I thought it would be nice to try… You know… Cause I’ve been thinking about wanting to do that for a while and then I got a bit nervous about that and drank even more and I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Gabriel said. “And actually I think that it was about something else wasn’t it? Dean told me about the wraith and about what it did to you.” 

“Oh um,” Sam mumbled.

“It’s not true,” Gabriel said softly. “All those ugly things you said last night about yourself are not true.”

“Some of them are,” Sam whispered. “I do feel a lot of anger and I’m not sure why. There are so many good things in my life despite this should be the most horrible time in my life because I… I thought I had forgiven myself for the Apocalypse but the wraith kind of stirred up in that and I felt really guilty about feeling happy because I didn’t deserve it.” Sam’s voice was trembling when he quietly said. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Now you listen very closely Sam,” Gabriel said. “I don’t care how many times I’ll have to repeat this before it sinks in but you deserve forgiveness and most of all you deserve to forgive yourself too and you know what? Sometimes good things happen to good people because sometimes the world isn’t completely unfair.”

“But…” Sam tried to say.

“No buts,” Gabriel interrupted him. “You deserve good things too and Sam.” Gabriel looked Sam in the eye. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

Sam looked at Gabriel for a moment before kissing him hugging him as tight as possible feeling like crying again but this time it was for a completely different reason.


	7. Chapter 7

“So where do you wanna go?” Dean asked as the Impala neared the access road to the high-way. “East or west?” 

“Don’t care,” Sam said. “Just get us as far away as possible.” 

“Sure,” Dean said picking the road that would lead them east. Both of them couldn’t wait to get away from this town as fast as possible. They had packed as soon as Dean had returned with morning coffee. 

It had all in all been a horrible experience but something good had come out of it beside from saving innocent people from a monster. 

Gabriel had told Sam that he loved him and though it didn’t completely cancel out all the bad experiences it certainly made it much more tolerable. 

Though Sam wanted nothing more than Gabriel to stay he sensed that Dean needed as much space as possible thus reluctantly asking Gabriel if he could see him later. Gabriel just smiled and told him that he would drop by when Sam was ready. 

So far the plan was to find a place as far away as possible and keep it low for a few days to get what the wraith did to them out of the system. 

It felt like the mood slowly improved as more miles were put behind them. They drove most of the day only taking a short break to get something to eat before finding a motel as the sun started to set. 

Barely having settled in the room Dean threw himself on the bed picking up the remote to the television zapping through the channels with a headache inducing speed. 

“Do we have any booze?” he asked not taking his eyes of the screen. 

“You want to drink after last night?” Sam asked the mere thought of alcohol making him feel sick and sad. 

“Why not?” Dean shrugged. “It worked fine for me.” 

Sam rummaged a bag finding a half bottle of whiskey.

“That’s all we got,” he said tossing Dean the bottle.

“That’ll have to do then,” Dean said looking a bit disappointed at the bottle. 

“So um…” Sam said hesitatingly. “You plan on staying in front of the TV all night?” 

“Yeah I plan on getting wasted or as drunk as it’s possible at least,” Dean looked at the whiskey bottle again. 

“Okay,” Sam mumbled fidgeting with his sleeve. 

“You don’t have to stay and babysit me,” Dean said. “If you want to be with Gabriel you can just leave.” 

“Um…” Sam really did want to be with Gabriel but. “I just don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll be fine just go,” Dean offered his brother a small reassuring smile. 

“You could call Cas,” Sam suggested not exactly thrilled about leaving Dean like this. 

“Dude’s probably busy,” Dean said. 

“He’ll probably make time if you ask him,” Sam argued.

“And I probably don’t want to unload all my problems on him,” Dean snapped making Sam stop talking. 

“I want to be alone,” Dean said turning his attention back to the television. 

“All right then,” Sam said quietly leaving the room and Dean to be alone with the whiskey bottle. 

Outside Sam stared sadly at the closed door for a moment before fishing his phone out of his pocket to send Gabriel a text asking him if he wanted to drop by. 

Sam let out a startled gasp when arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s back. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Sam turned in Gabriel’s embrace pulling the angel as close as possible shivering when Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. 

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more comfortable,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers. When Sam looked up they were in a nice looking room decorated with warm colors and in the middle was a comfortable looking bed. 

“Come,” Gabriel took Sam’s hand guiding him to the bed. 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” he asked after they had settled on the bed Sam with his face buried in Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel patting Sam’s hair. 

“It’s Dean,” Sam said. “I’m worried about him. He’s trying to pretend that he isn’t affected by what the wraith did but I know that he is and I know he’s never going to talk about it but I wish that he at least wouldn’t just isolate himself completely. I wish he at least would call Cas but he’s too stubborn for that too.” 

“Hmmm,” Gabriel hummed thoughtfully. “You have the number for the phone Castiel has right?” 

“Yeah….” Sam said hesitatingly. “You are not going to call him!” Sam unconsciously reached for his pocket just to find out that his phone no longer was in it.

“Why not?” Gabriel smiled sitting up while punching the buttons on the phone. “Sounds like Dean needs a little push in the right direction.” 

Sam tried to snatch his phone back but Gabriel just caught his arm holding him in a firm grip.

“Done,” Gabriel smirked throwing the phone back to Sam. “Just sent Castiel a text telling him where to go.”

Sam was about to complain but instead he just sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Actually it made him relax a bit thinking about Castiel looking after Dean. 

“You’re an asshole,” Sam laughed wrapping his arms around Gabriel again pulling him close enough to bury his face in the angel’s shoulder his lips curling into a small smile. 

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Gabriel chuckled. 

“No,” Sam smiled moving so their foreheads were touching. “I love you because you make me smile.” 

“You’re smiling after my, in your opinion, asshole move isn’t that the same?” 

“Shut up,” Sam mumbled placing his lips on Gabriel’s kissing him affectionately. 

“Actually,” Sam smiled sheepishly when the kiss ended. “I don’t want you to shut up.” 

“Could you just make up your mind already? You troublesome little human.” Gabriel sighed pretending to be annoyed. 

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Sam asked smiling innocently. 

“Maybe it is,” Gabriel said pulling Sam in for another kiss. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Gabriel asked. 

“Just… Anything,” Sam said. “Something frivolous.” Just something that isn’t monsters and demons and guilt he thought. 

“Summer Moonlight is a horrible TV-show,” Gabriel said obviously just blurting out with the first thing that went through his mind. 

“Yeah?” Sam chuckled. “What’s it about?” 

“Classic romantic drama just with dialog that makes you cringe, actors that make wood seem more talented and enough plot holes to give you nosebleed.”

“A-ha,” Sam smiled getting comfortable with his face pressed against Gabriel’s chest listening to Gabriel rambling on about what he thought about this TV-show and pretending that nothing else than him and his angel existed in this world. 

*

Dean was staring absentmindedly at the television not really paying much attention to the not very interesting documentary about the animal life on the savanna. The empty whisky bottle was standing on the floor next to the bed since Dean couldn’t cope with the thought of moving all the way to the trash can and back at the moment. 

He didn’t really feel sad or angry just empty like there was a gaping hole in his stomach that a half a bottle of booze wasn’t nearly enough to fill. He didn’t want to go anywhere and he couldn’t sleep so he was just more or less waiting for the next day to begin. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed jumping in his seat as Castiel had appeared next to his bed without any warning startling him.

“Damn it Cas,” Dean exhaled relaxing back against the wall he had been leaning against again. “Don’t sneak up on people like that.” 

“My apologies,” Castiel quietly. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked immediately mentally kicking himself for sounding so harsh. What was wrong with him wasn’t Castiel’s fault. 

“Sam texted me informing me that you needed me to drop by,” Castiel explained. 

“Did he now,” Dean said planning on strangling Sam first thing in the morning.

It wasn’t that Dean was not happy that Castiel was there in fact he was very happy that Castiel was there but he just couldn’t dismiss the thought that Castiel probably had more important things to do than keeping his sorry ass company. He did know that Castiel wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with Castiel he just couldn’t believe it.

“Well um,” Dean said. “Since you’re here anyway and if you don’t have anything more important to do.” Dean moved a bit to the side making room for Castiel on the bed. 

Castiel was a painful long time about figuring out what it was Dean meant before sitting down next to Dean. 

“I’m not doing anything that can’t wait if it’s for you,” Castiel said placing a hand on Dean’s hand. 

“That’s nice to know,” Dean said twining his fingers with Castiel’s. 

Just then Dean realized that not only was Castiel special to him but Castiel made him feel like he was special too and not just in the you’re going to fight evil and an arch angel would very much like to use your body to do that way but because Castiel cared about Dean even though he was a screw up at times. 

Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s shoulder. It was nice being the one having someone to look after you instead of looking after others for a change and though Dean would never admit it it felt good letting someone close enough to show them weakness. 

Castiel placed a gentle kiss on top of Dean’s hair before leaning his head against Dean’s feeling Dean relax leaning against his body. 

Dean felt safe and at ease and as that hole in his stomach was steadily shrinking he decided that he wasn’t going to strangle Sam after all.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sam woke up that morning it was with a broad smile on his face. He was lying in his angel’s arms nosed nuzzled against his chest their legs intertwined. Gabriel was warm and soft and Sam felt safe and happy in his embrace. Actually Sam couldn’t think of any reasonable reason to move. Maybe except from one thing. 

Sam stretched his neck up so he could press his lips against Gabriel’s kissing him slowly and tenderly. 

“Good morning,” he whispered kissing the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. 

“Morning,” Gabriel chuckled before kissing Sam again. “Someone’s in a good mood.” 

“Yeah,” Sam smiled looking at the angel. “It’s a pretty good morning after all.”

For brief moment they were just looking at each other faces so close together that their noses were touching. Looking into those warm amber eyes Sam happy and safe and loved. 

Sam closed his eyes as he tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair pulling him in for another affectionate kiss. As the kiss gradually grew deeper Sam rolled onto his back pulling Gabriel on top of him slipping a hand under Gabriel’s shirt running his fingers over the soft skin on his waist while Gabriel was digging his hands into Sam’s shoulders. 

As Sam’s hands slowly wandered up Gabriel’s back he dragged Gabriel’s shirt up until it was bunched together over the top of the angel’s back. Gabriel pulled back just long enough to remove his shirt completely tossing it to the floor before leaning back down kissing Sam eagerly while his hands found their way under Sam’s t-shirt slowly pulling it up in the same manner as Sam had just done. A moment later Sam’s t-shirt landed somewhere on the floor as well. 

“You know um,” Sam said hesitantly. “That thing I was talking about the other day I still want that.” 

“Is that so,” Gabriel said with a wry smile knowing exactly what it was Sam was talking about. “Well I won’t mind that either,” he said kissing Sam again before almost whispering. 

“I’ll be good to you I promise.” 

Gabriel kissed a trail down Sam’s jaw to his collarbone nipping the skin gently with his lips. 

“Is there something I should do?” Sam asked. 

“For now,” Gabriel smiled at Sam. “Just relax.”

Gabriel continued his path from Sam’s collarbone down his torso lingering a little longer at those spots that made Sam moan softly and curl his fingers and toes into the sheet. He let out a small gasp as Gabriel’s hands ran over his still clothed abdomen before undoing Sam’s pants. 

Gabriel slowly pulled off Sam’s pants placing small kisses on his legs as more and more skin was revealed finally leaving Sam only in his underwear. Gabriel rapidly rid himself of his remaining clothing before getting back down to kiss Sam who instinctively wrapped his arms around the angel pulling him closer. 

While kissing Sam tenderly Gabriel snaked a hand down Sam’s side over his waist to the bulge in his underwear that Gabriel gently stroked before moving down between Sam’s legs to remove the last piece of clothing.

“Feeling comfortable?” Gabriel asked after having positioned Sam’s legs to his liking with his knees bend and the soles of his feet firmly placed on the mattress. 

“Uh-huh,” Sam said squirming a bit under Gabriel’s gaze. 

“Now just relax I promise I’ll be careful,” Gabriel smiled running his fingertips over the inside of Sam’s thigh. 

Sam took a deep breath closing his eyes feeling how Gabriel’s fingers slowly crept over his abdomen sliding up his cock circling the head for a moment before gently brushing against his balls and finally reaching his entrance. He let out a barely audible gasp when a finger experimentally pushed against the sensitive area. 

“You look damned amazing,” Gabriel said voice trembling slightly as he momentarily withdrew his hand. 

“Oh,” Sam mumbled blushing at the praising words clutching his fingers in the sheet in anticipation of what was coming as he listened to Gabriel fumbling with something. 

Though this part wasn’t completely unfamiliar to him he still let out a surprised gasp as a slick finger pushed against his entrance. 

“Take a deep breath,” Gabriel said brushing his unoccupied hand against Sam’s clutched fingers coaxing him to let go of the sheet and take his hand instead. Gabriel gave Sam’s hand a light squeeze before gently pushing the first finger inside Sam constantly pausing to let Sam adjust to the digit working its way inside him. 

Gabriel began moving his finger back and forth slowly at first but gradually increasing the pace as he felt Sam relaxing more and more a few quiet moans occasionally escaping his lips.

Gabriel deliberately brushed his finger a little harder against one of the sides smirking knowing that he had found the right spot when Sam gasped and tightened his grip on Gabriel’s hand. 

“Ready for one more finger?” Gabriel asked brushing his thumb over Sam’s hand. 

“I… I think so,” Sam stammered out swallowing nervously when he felt a second finger nudging against his entrance alongside the first. 

“Just relax,” Gabriel said soothingly. “I promise it won’t hurt, you’re doing just fine Sammy, just relax.” While he was talking Gabriel slid the second finger in just as slowly as the first. Sam let out a shaky breath when he felt Gabriel’s knuckles brush against his ass. 

“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Gabriel smiled moving the two fingers back and forth just as before scissoring his fingers once in a while making sure to stroke Sam prostate earning a few breathless moans from the man beneath him. 

“Just one more finger, you up for it?” Gabriel asked squeezing Sam’s hand reassuringly. 

Sam nodded biting his bottom lip squeezing Gabriel’s hand back so hard that his nails was digging into the angel’s skin when the third fingers was pushed inside him. Though it didn’t hurt Sam could definitely feel the stretching now. 

“Just relax Sammy,” Gabriel said pausing any movement to let Sam take a few deep breaths to calm himself a bit. 

“You’re doing so good Sammy, just keep breathing nice and slow yeah just like that,” Gabriel coaxed pushing his fingers in a little further. “Almost there Sammy.” 

A few more deep breaths and Gabriel’s knuckles was again brushing against Sam’s ass. 

“You alright Kiddo?” Gabriel asked letting go of Sam’s hand to brush a wisp of hair away from Sam’s face. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Sam laughed nervously. “Just getting used to it. It’s actually not that bad.” 

“Actually it’s pretty good right?” Gabriel smirked brushing his fingers against Sam’s prostate again.

“Yes,” Sam gasped his lips curling into smile. “You did promise me that after all.” 

“Guess I did,” Gabriel smiled trailing his fingers down Sam’s cheek. 

“So um…” Sam mumbled. “This is starting get a bit awkward.”

“What?” Gabriel chuckled. “You don’t appreciate touchy-feely moments with someone’s fingers up your ass?”

“Especially not when you’re saying it like that,” Sam’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red but still he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well um I better get moving then,” Gabriel said retracting his fingers and moving about to get his cock lined up with Sam’s ass. 

“Ready?” Gabriel asked one last time. 

“Don’t think I can get more ready,” Sam smiled nervously. 

With those words Gabriel pushed his hips forward as carefully as he possibly could stopping halfway in to calm himself. 

“You okay,” Sam asked surprised. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel gasped. “Just… give me a moment it’s pretty difficult not just to pound you into the mattress cause it just feels so… You’re just so… Well do you have any idea of how hard it is?” 

“Yeah I can feel how hard it is,” Sam smiled wryly.

“What?” Gabriel looked confused at Sam a few seconds passing before he understood what Sam had meant. 

“You have chosen a very bad time to start being funny,” he said moving his hips forward again.

“I thought…. It was pretty good timing,” Sam croaked his last word turning into a sigh. 

“It’s not funny,” Gabriel chuckled pushing in the last bit. “I don’t want to hurt you. You are a fragile little human after all.” 

“And I appreciate it,” Sam said quietly gasping when Gabriel began moving his hips in steady gentle pace. 

Sam reached out for Gabriel placing his hands on either side of the angel’s waist. Both of them were breathing heavily neither able to look away from the others eyes. 

A soft moan escaped from Sam’s lips digging his fingers into Gabriel’s skin as he felt heat curling in his stomach and spreading throughout his limbs.

“Damn it,” Gabriel gasped his movement gradually becoming more and more unrestrained feeling the exact same heat as Sam burning through his body. He wrapped a slightly shaking hand around Sam’s cock stroking it in time with his trust as best as he could. 

Sam moaned digging his feet into the mattress his toes curling as he fell over the edge tightening his grip on Gabriel hoarsely moaning the angel’s name.

With a few more rapid thrusts Gabriel came as well babbling words that wasn’t very fitting for an angel. He collapsed on top of Sam who was trembling just a tiny bit under him both of them panting and covered in sweat. 

Sam lazily trailed a hand up Gabriel’s back placing it on the back of his head to pull him up for a sloppy, wet kiss. Gabriel shifted a bit tangling his sticky hands in Sam’s hair. 

“Think I’m gonna need a shower,” Sam chuckled. “Think we both do.”

Gabriel hummed in agreement languidly rolling down from Sam and sitting up. 

“Come,” he smiled taking Sam’s hand. “I’ll even let you wash my back.” 

“Gee thanks,” Sam laughed following his angel holding his hand tightly. 

*  
When Sam returned back to the motel he opened the door slowly making as little noise as possible not sure if Castiel had shown up to visit his brother after the text Gabriel had sent him. If the angel actually had shown up Sam didn’t want to interrupt anything. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile when he found Castiel sitting in Dean’s bed leaning against the wall with Dean sleeping peacefully with his head in the angel’s lap. 

Since Dean rarely got the chance to sleep in Sam closed the door just as soundless as when he had opened heading for the reception to pay for one more day in the motel.


	9. Chapter 9

What,” Dean asked looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala smiling smugly. 

”Oh nothing,” Sam said turning his attention back to the map splayed on his lap though still smiling. ”It's just that you are in an unusual good mood today I was just wondering why that might be. Did you perhaps get a particular good night’s sleep?” 

”Shut your piehole,” Dean mumbled looking back at the road. ”And wipe that smile of your face.”

”Who would have known that Cas was such a great pillow,” Sam continued ignoring Dean's request.

”Yeah,” Dean said unable to keep a small smile from crossing his face. ”He isn't too bad. Now focus on the map and where to go to next will you?”

”Sure,” Sam smiled looking at the map again. ”So if we take the next exit and drive for a few miles we'll get to a small town but if we stay on the main road for about 25 more miles we'll get to a bigger city. I think we'll be able to make it before nightfall too... I'm up for the extra miles to get to a bigger city if you are.”

”Fine with me,” Dean said changing gear heading for the next destination. 

*

After having settled into a motel room Sam called dips on the shower leaving Dean to fiddle with cleaning his guns in peace or at least until he noticed that Sam's bed wasn't as unoccupied as he thought startling him out of his else tranquil state of mind. 

”Gabriel damnit!” He gasped looking at the angel who just smiled widely sprawling comfortably on Sam's bed. 

”Would have thought that you at least would have learnt how to knock on the door,” Dean said beginning to reassemble one of the guns.

”Nja,” Gabriel shrugged. ”This is more fun anyway.” 

”Do I even want to know how you found us?” Dean asked. 

”I'm just tracking your every movement to make sure you stay out of trouble,” Gabriel smiled. 

Dean raised an eyebrow clearly not satisfied with the answer he got. 

”Sam texted me the address alright,” Gabriel said raising his hands defensively. ”So relax I am invited,” he smirked. 

”Speaking of... I'd better go and say hi to Sam.”

”He's in the shower,” Dean informed. 

”I know,” Gabriel's smirk widened. ”Which just makes it an even better idea.” 

”Of course you would think it's a good idea to freak out someone in the shower,” Dean snorted. 

”Who said he would even notice me being there. I don't mind just staring at that ass from a decent distance.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sam shouting from the bathroom. 

”You know the walls here are pretty thin right?”

”Busted,” Gabriel smiled. ” Guess I'll just have to wait until later to look at that fine ass.”

”You would like that wouldn't you,” Sam shouted from the other side of the wall.

”Guys I'm still here,” Dean interrupted before Gabriel could shout an answer. 

”What you don't like to talk about your brothers ass?” Gabriel chuckled.

”No I don't,” Dean said. ”And any more talk about my brother's behind will take place outside this room.”

”Fair enough,” Gabriel said sitting up. ”Sam hurry up we're being kicked out.”

He didn't get any answer besides Sam's muffled laughter. 

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom smiling widely at his boyfriend. ”So where are we going?” he asked. 

”Don't know,” Gabriel said getting up from the bed. ”And I don't really care as long as I get to stare at your ass,” he smirked wriggling his eyebrows. 

”Okay that's it get out!” Dean interrupted. 

”You sure are in an unusual hurry to get us out,” Sam chuckled. 

”I just don't want to hear any more about,” Dean gesticulated towards Sam's rear. 

”Sure you don't just want to get rid of us,” Gabriel said exchanging a knowing look with Sam. ”Maybe you're expecting company.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. 

”Maybe I am,” he finally said. ”So get lost.” 

”You heard the man,” Gabriel chuckled taking Sam's hand guiding him to the door.

”Say hi to Cas from us,” Sam grinned as he closed the door not noticing Dean rolling his eyes. After Sam and Gabriel had left Dean decided that it couldn't hurt to ask Castiel if he had time to stop by. 

”So... Where are we going?” Sam asked outside the motel. 

”Don't know,” Gabriel shrugged. ”Anything particular you would like?” 

”Well I'm hungry,” Sam said. ”So any place where we could get something to eat would be nice to begin with.” 

”Sure,” Gabriel smiled. ”Any cravings?” Italian? Chinese? I can cook you something.”

”What?” Sam looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. ”You can cook?” 

”Why do you sound so surprised?” Gabriel laughed. ”I've been around for quite some time so of course I've picked up a few things.”

”Oh this I've got to see,” Sam smiled. ”You're cooking.”

*

”Wauw,” Sam marveled. ”I can't believe that you are cocking and that it actually looks good.” Sam took another look around the enormous kitchen Gabriel had conjured. It looked like something taken directly from a magazine with steel doors and marble worktop and a hell of a lot of expensive looking designer kitchen utensils. 

”Told you so,” Gabriel said stirring in a pot with a wooden spoon. 

”Sure you aren't cheating?” Sam laughed. 

”How are you even supposed to cheat in cooking?” Gabriel asked.

”Don't know,” Sam shrugged. ”But I'm pretty sure if anyone could figure out how it would be you.” 

”You sure have a high opinion of me,” Gabriel chuckled.

Sam hummed in response wrapping his arms around the angel nuzzling his nose against his neck.

“Do you need me to take a break?” Gabriel asked a smug smile appearing on his face. 

“No,” Sam hummed tightening his embrace pressing Gabriel’s back against his chest. “I’d rather just make your work more difficult.”

“You troublesome needy little human,” Gabriel chuckled placing his free hand on top of Sam’s giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“You know,” Sam smiled. “I used to do this too whenever Jess was baking and she used to call me troublesome too.” 

“Well you are kind of in the way,” Gabriel laughed. “Not much room for moving around.”

“I know,” Sam pressed a light kiss against Gabriel’s neck. “I just like doing it.” 

“Good thing I like it too,” Gabriel leaned his head back sighing happily as Sam rested his chin on top of the angel’s head. 

“Do you dare taste my cooking?” Gabriel asked after a brief moment of silence. “If you can let go of me long enough to lift the spoon.”

“Alright then,” Sam sighed letting his arms drop down his sides. 

Gabriel lifted a spoon with stew that Sam clumsily slurped down.

“It’s really good,” Sam grinned.

“I know,” Gabriel chuckled. “Think it’s time for dinner now,” he said snapping his fingers making a huge dining table already set with fancy looking plates and sparkling crystal glass appear. 

“Isn’t this a little too grand for just stew?” Sam asked sitting down at the table poking at a silverware fork. 

“Of course not,” Gabriel said placing the pot on the table before sitting down as well. “Why should a meal be any less significant just because it’s simple and made with humble ingredients?” 

“Of course you have a philosophy about food,” Sam smiled digging into the stew on his plate.

“Why wouldn’t I,” Gabriel said. “I’ve been around long enough to notice how people can gather around a meal no matter who they are and what they are going to eat there’s just something beautiful about that and of course I can’t resist to adding something a little over the top.”

“A little over the top?” Sam laughed gesturing to the table. 

“You know you like it,” Gabriel smirked. 

“I can definitely learn to live with it,” Sam smiled. 

“I sure hope so,” Gabriel said. “Cause you are not going to get rid of me now.”

“Is that a promise?” 

“Oh that is definitely a promise,” Gabriel smiled. 

Thinking about the future made Sam’s smile grew even wider. His and Gabriel’s relationship had evolved a lot in that time they had been together and though there had been a few downs they had managed to overcome them and that made Sam believe that could handle whatever problems the future would bring. 

“I love you,” Sam smiled.

“Love you too, Kiddo,” Gabriel smiled back. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


End file.
